Rising Star Wiki:Requests for adminship
Requests for adminship (RfA) is the process by which the Rising Star Wiki community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits their own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. Please be familiar with the administrators' reading list, how-to guide, and guide to requests for adminship before submitting your request. This page also hosts Requests for bureaucratship (RfB), where new bureaucrats are selected. About administratorsEdit The additional features granted to administrators are considered to require a high level of trust from the community. While administrator actions are publicly logged, and can be reverted by other administrators just as other edits can be, the actions of administrators involve features that can impact the entire site. Among other functions, administrators are responsible for blocking users from editing, controlling page protection, and deleting pages. About RfAEdit The community grants administrator status to trusted users, so nominees should have been on Rising Star Wiki long enough for people to determine whether they are trustworthy. Administrators are held to high standards of conduct because other editors often turn to them for help and advice. ;Nomination standards :There are no official prerequisites for adminship, other than having an account and a basic level of trust from other editors. The community looks for a variety of things in candidates, and everybody has their own opinion. For examples of what the community is looking for, read some successfuland some unsuccessful RfAs. ;Decision process :Only bureaucrats may close a nomination as a definitive promotion, but any editor in good standing may use their discretion to close a nomination early, if a promotion has no chance of passing and they see no further benefit in leaving the application open. Please do not close any requests that you have taken part in, or that are not blatantly unpassable. In the case of vandalism, improper formatting or a declined or withdrawn nomination, non-bureaucrats may also delist a nomination, but they should make sure they leave a note with the candidate, and if necessary add the request to the unsuccessful requests. :In exceptional circumstances, bureaucrats extend RfAs beyond seven days or restart the nomination so as to make consensus clearer. If your nomination fails, please wait a reasonable period of time before renominating yourself or accepting another nomination. Some candidates have tried again and succeeded within 3 months, but many editors prefer several months before reapplying. :Self-nominations are permitted. If you are unsure about nominating yourself for adminship, you may wish to consult an admin you respect first, so as to get an idea of what the community might think of your request. Also, you might explore adoption by a more experienced user to gain experience. :Any user may nominate another user with an account. Nominations remain posted for seven days from the time the nomination is posted on this page, during which time users give their opinions, ask questions, and make comments. This discussion process is not a vote (it is sometimes referred to as a !vote, using the computer science negation symbol). At the end of that period, a bureaucratwill review the discussion to see whether there is a consensus for promotion. This is sometimes difficult to ascertain and is not a numerical measurement, but as a general descriptive rule of thumb most of those above ~80% approval pass; most of those below ~70% fail, and the area between is subject to bureaucratic discretion. ;Expressing opinions :To add a comment, click the "Voice your opinion" link for the relevant candidate. Any Rising Star Wiki member, including those who do not have an account and/or are not logged in ("anons"), is welcome to participate in the comments section and ask questions. Always be respectful towards others in your comments. Constructive criticism is useful for the candidate to hear so they can make proper adjustments and possibly fare better in a future RfA attempt. You may wish to review arguments to avoid in adminship discussions. Irrelevant questions may be removed or ignored, so please stay on-topic. :Note that the Requests for adminship process draws a variety of Rising Star Wiki members to express their opinions and help make these decisions. There are some editors who oppose many, or even most, requests, for a particular reason. Although the community currently endorses the right of any Rising Star Wiki member with an account to comment in the Support, Oppose, and Neutral sections, this more-or-less uncommon voting pattern is perceived by some as "trolling". Before responding to such comments in an RfA, consider whether that is the best forum for what you have to say. Not fanning the fire will, at the very least, not make the situation worse. Remember, the bureaucrats who close the discussions have a lot of experience, and are able to separate the wheat from the chaff. :Any Rising Star Wiki member is welcome to comment in the Support, Oppose, and Neutral sections, but only those with an account may place a numerical (#) "vote". The candidate may respond to the comments of others. Certain comments may be discounted if there are suspicions of fraud; these may be the contributions of very new editors, sockpuppets, and meatpuppets. Please explain your opinion by including a short explanation of your reasoning. Your input (positive or negative) will carry more weight if supported by evidence. In close nominations, detailed explanations behind your position will have more impact than positions with no explanations or simple comments such as "yep" and "no way". NominatingEdit Nominations may only be added here by the candidate or after the candidate has signed their acceptance of the nomination. If you wish to nominate someone, contact them first before making the nomination page. To nominate either yourself or another user for adminship, follow these instructions. The nomination may be considered "malformed" and removed if you do not follow these instructions or transclude the request properly.